


Our Annika

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Space Wives, Trek Women, Two Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven and Kathryn's different ways of handling their daughter





	Our Annika

“Annika! Cease your auditory disturbances or else I your cookie will be confiscated!”

The round-faced four-year-old opened her mouth even wider, screaming in a garbled screech as tears ran down her face. Seven leaned down and snatched the chocolate treat from the child’s clenched fists, shooting her a severe glare that sent the girl into silent tears. Annika sniffled as Kathryn walked through the doorway.

“Mommy,” Annika began, running over to Kathryn’s leg, grabbing hold of her thigh with both hands. Kathryn picked Annika up with both arms and sighed as she turned to Seven. 

“Why’d you have to take her cookie?”

“Surely you heard the profound resonance of her screams even from the living room. She must be disciplined for her insistence upon disorder!”

“Well Seven, of course I heard them, but maybe she’s just cranky because she’s hungrier for more than just a cookie. Did you consider that?”

Seven stared sheepishly at Annika’s clingy tug on Kathryn’s neck. 

“Her loud behavior merits disciplinary measures regardless of its reason of occurence. Tantrums and screaming are ill-fitted activities for my daughter.”

Kathryn slid Annika onto the floor and handed her the cookie, giving her a pat on the back and telling her to go the kitchen and help herself. Her arms circled around Seven’s waist in a gentle cling as she looked her in the eye. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, ok?”

Kathryn squeezed Seven. 

“Don’t worry about it. This isn’t the Collective anymore. Not everything has to be all neat and in order.”

The diamond around Kathryn’s fourth finger glinted in Seven’s eye as the ex-Borg found it in herself to smile, and put her arms around Kathryn’s waist. 

“You are correct. It is a minor disturbance. And one incomparable to the joy of being yours.”


End file.
